


The Physicist's Companion

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Companion! Amy, Companions, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planets, Tags May Change, Time Lord! Sheldon, Time Lords and Ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Sheldon Cooper isn't all that he seems, but when secrets come to light about his past... nothing will ever be the same again. Except things are changing and after a moment of impulsive decision takes Amy as his companion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I bet no one actually asked for this, but here it is anyways. 
> 
> I'm a huge Doctor Who fan and since I've gotten dedicated to Big Bang Theory, I decided to write this crossover. I've always thought that Sheldon could actually be a Time Lord. I am a Shamy fan, which is why if I ever continue writing for BBT, most of my stories will contain that pairing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon is not what he seems and Amy is the one who gets caught in the crossfire. This is what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of many chapters to come. I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> The process of this might be slow since I am now working, but I will do best to continue it for a while

There was a short whirring noise, and suddenly, as if on cue, a young male stepped out of an alleyway as he headed towards the sidewalk that would eventually lead towards the apartment complexes further up ahead. To anyone, he looked quite normal, wearing a shirt from a popular franchise known as  _ The Flash _ and making his way inside the apartment he owned. Slung over his shoulders was the messenger bag that he usually carried to work.

 

Though, the question remained. Why had he come out of an alleyway at that precise moment without looking like he had been in a fight, void of any sort of injuries that might have marked him as someone entirely different? 

 

The man was known by the name of Sheldon Cooper, who by definition was an oddity. He never really fit in anywhere that didn’t correspond to his small group of six friends, and his lack of understanding social cues was what ultimately caused him to be different. His need to have a rigorous schedule and follow it down to the exact detail, his phobia of germs. It was what made him different, an anomaly to the rest of the world, though none of that made him special. 

 

Reaching for the keys he had stored in his pocket, he fished them out, unlocking the door to his door with a click. Sheldon was glad to see that the apartment was empty, deciding to go to his desk and began typing on his laptop, completely focused on the work he was doing. 

 

He had an occupation at CalTech, theoretical physicist and while he didn’t teach, the job paid well and he had a grant for his concentration in string theory. Sheldon was a bit of a workaholic, burying himself into developing hypothesis and trying to prove them, the ideas of multiverses, anything and everything to further convince everyone of their authenticity. 

 

Though, of course the idea was rather far-fetched in a lot of ways. There were no such thing as multiuniverses, there just couldn’t be… at least that’s what many people were under the notion of believing. Sheldon was a rare exception to this, which was why he still persisted in pushing through to accomplishing what he wanted. 

 

The idea of planetary life, alternate realities in and through the life of the universe as people know it. 

 

Sheldon continued typing, only dimly aware of when someone knocked on the door, causing him to sigh in annoyance for the disturbance. He had his own fair share of secrets, and what he could reveal, the discovery of what he really knew, though who in their right mind would actually believe him? 

 

With one swift movement, he had opened the door and stared at the sight of Amy, the theoretical physicist leaning against the wall and suddenly spoke. 

 

“Amy, I did not expect to see you here,” he replied, a bit of a Texan accent marring his words before it faded away again. “What did you need?” He asked with a slight cock of his head, blue eyes holding entire contact with the woman standing in front of him. 

 

“Sheldon, do you mind if I come in?” Amy asked, a hint of a smile painted on her lips. 

 

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“I suppose you can come in,” he paused, then continued again as if nothing. “I have been told the act of socialization and speaking amongst my social groups would actually benefit how I function around others. Though, I still do not see the importance of such a task, given who I perceive myself to be.” 

 

Rolling her eyes, the neurobiologist stepped inside the floor of the apartment, making her way towards the couch and avoiding Sheldon’s preferred spot since she did not want to hear his annoyed screech if she attempted in doing so. 

“Now what was so important you had to interrupt my time for work?” Sheldon questioned. 

 

“I thought you might like some company.” 

 

Normally he would’ve dismissed the thought, yet this time he kept his gaze on her, a bit surprised. Amy seemed to always want to willingly be around him, and he didn’t really know why, but he felt at ease with her. It was like something had been missing before he met her. 

 

Should he tell her what he really was, and take her with him to other places? 

 

The idea was pushing at him and filling his mind with countless thoughts, wondering how it would even work if he approached her about it. 

 

“Amy-” he pursed his lips, and surveyed her with a watchful expression, debating what he was about to tell her. “There is something that I wish to tell you.” 

 

Amy blinked when he addressed her, before finally sighing, “what is it you wanted to talk about?” 

 

“I believe in this case, given the circumstances in which the matter has revealed itself, that it is best if I simply show you.” 

 

Having no choice but to simply go along with it, Amy found herself being led out of the apartment complexes and in the direction of the sidewalk, trying to wrap her mind over what was going on. She didn’t have a clue what Sheldon planned on showing to her or what he was trying to prove, yet she was admittedly curious over the whole ordeal. 

 

“Sheldon, what-” 

 

A sudden gasp tore from her lips as she stared at the object hidden in the alleyway, eyes widening because… how was that even possible? How had some version of what appeared to be a… 

 

“Sheldon, what is going on?” 

 

Her words held a slight tremor as her hands shook slightly at the thought of Sheldon with… whatever it was. Looking at it again, she realized it was a small version of a castle of some kind, the front part of it locked. It was certainly magnificent, the patterned brown and white designs of the miniaturized version of Sheldon’s… was it an artifact? 

 

“Amy, why don’t we go inside?” Sheldon asked simply, waiting for an answer from the neurobiologist. 

 

“I-I don’t… understand. What’s going on?” 

The theoretical physicist laughed softly as he pulled out the keys and opened the small castle, glancing once back at Amy before stepping inside and disappearing from view. 

 

“Sheldon!” 

 

She had planned to say something else, though the words immediately died on her lips when she was greeted with a sight she didn’t expect. Her mind was reeling when she saw it all, unable to grasp what her life was coming to. 

 

She had expected to hit a wall, though Amy gaped at the sight of the control panel in the middle of… whatever this thing was. There were halls that led everywhere, and it was so vast and big, like something straight out of a science-fiction movie. 

 

“Sheldon, what is going on?” 

 

The theoretical physicist fell silent for a moment, before he took a controlled deep breath and proceeded to tell her what was going on. 

 

“Amy, what you are seeing right now is known as a TARDIS, which in other words is Time and Relative Dimension in Space,” he explained as he moved towards the control panel, running his fingers along the surface. “Though, I do not think you will fully get what I am saying until I show-” 

“TARDIS?” Amy echoed. 

 

“Yes! It’s… well, by definition, it is a spaceship,” Sheldon was smirking at her, his hands clasped together and leaning against the control board. “And I want you to join me.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Amy, do try to keep up! I am telling you-” 

 

“Sheldon, what-” 

 

“I’m a Time Lord. I come from the planet Gallifrey.” He continued as if he hadn’t heard Amy, his blue eyes holding a distant look to them like he had seen far too much despite appearing to be so young. 

 

Amy stared at him for one second before she promptly fainted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually me asking a simple question: The original take on this was poorly thought out, which means I have been thinking of rewriting this. Would you prefer it be rewritten or continue on this one and modify the chapters? Comment in the comment section for your answer 
> 
> \- Destiny

Would you want this fanfic rewritten? 


End file.
